


Hot Cocoa Surprises and Christmas Wishes

by meezer13



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi and Eren want to do is spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together, despite their busy schedules right before they graduate from college. They try to make plans anyway but nothing ever seems to go as designed. Unexpected happenings and last minute schedule changes make for a very interesting and memorable holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to contribute a little something to the fandom in the form of a fluffy Christmas fic. Not too long or too short- just some fluffy goodness and a little smut. These two deserve some happy times at the holidays. Hopefully not too OOC or sappy, I tried to keep the core personalities there and tried not to be too sweet. I know it's also not the most realistic but hey, sometimes amazing things do happen. I sadly didn't have a lot of time to proof it and no one else was available to beta so any mistakes are mine and I apologize ahead of time. Just let me know if you see anything terribly wrong so I can correct it.

Eren’s POV

December 11th

I can hardly contain myself. Just two weeks until Christmas. Levi and I will finally be done with school and internships and all of the other school-related obstacles that occupied 98 percent of our waking moments. It was that two percent that kept me going, inspiring me to keep at it, persevere and acknowledge it will all be worth in the end. That two percent of my time that I was able to spend with the most important person in my life, my Levi. 

Thank goodness, we were both able to text and speak on the phone every day; but with both of our crazy schedules, it was rare to get free time together. But at long last, after 6 years together, both of us were graduating, finishing up internships and waiting for replies to the numerous job applications that were sent out. I was currently finishing up my degrees in biology and genetics. My current research project in genetically enhanced growth hormones was ending next week and all I would have to wait for was my actual graduation in January. Levi, a business major is also just finishing up his final internship for the firm that was hopefully going to hire him on full time after graduation. He definitely deserved it as he worked harder than most of the tenured employees there- having gained the company more new clients in three months than most did in a year. That is unheard of for an intern and I couldn’t help but swell with pride at his accomplishments. 

Two weeks to go and we’d be able to spend Christmas together. We’d been planning this for months, anticipation and impatience growing day by day. I knew that my last day of research was the 18th but Levi had no idea when his last meeting before the holidays would be scheduled. All his bosses could tell him was clients had up until December 24 to schedule meetings, so neither of us wanted to make concrete reservations for the 24th if there was a chance he’d be working. I knew we’d be content spending Christmas together, but it was my sincerest Christmas wish to spend the 24th together as well like we had when first got together. And so most of our recent conversations either began or ended with my endearing whining when I called him and today was no exception.

“What do you mean Levi? They have to know by now if they have a client meeting for you on the 24th. Besides, what sort of scrooge company would want to have an acquisition meeting on Christmas Eve. That’s just cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Oi brat! Don’t you think I know that? You think I don’t have anything else I would rather be doing that day than working? Of course I want to spend it with you. But if I need to work, I have to. I won’t jeopardize my future employment with this firm.” His voice softened a little “You know when we move in with each other next month, someone needs to pay the bills. Who knows if the mad scientist I’ll be living with will have a steady income?” he teased. 

“Hey now, you never know. One day, my research might pay off and you’ll be able to quit your job and be a kept man.”

“Ha! As if I would ever let that happen, brat. No younger, cocky whelp is going to be my keeper.”

“I’m only younger by one year, old man.”

“Yeah, yeah. If I’m the old one, why is it that you’re the one always forgetting about stuff, huh?”

“I don’t forget very often. At least when it comes to you. Which brings me back to our original conversation. Is there anything you can do to make sure you don’t have to work on Christmas Eve? Can Hanji cover for you if need be? I really want to plan something special for us.”

“First of all, I can’t trust Hanji with any of my accounts. They would all run screaming for their lives. Trust me, if there was a way to guarantee that I would have off, I would do it. There is something important I want to do that day too.”

“Oh, what is that, Levi?”

“Not telling you Jaeger. It’s a surprise.”

“But I hate surprises, Rivaille…what if you have to work? Then I have to wait an extra day.”

“What a whiny baby…you’ll survive one day.”

“You’re so cruel, Levi. I don’t think I can survive another day without you.”

“How can you spout such sappy nonsense? You are going to kill me with saccharine sentiments.”

“You know you love my cheesiness.”

“No.” He paused for his normal dramatic effect I had come to cherish. “I love you, brat. Not your corny, cheesy lines.”

I couldn’t help but blush and smile to myself. “I love you too, Mr. Grinch.”

We said our goodnights and I headed to bed, hoping as I had every night recently for our entire Holiday to be spent together without interruption. 

 

For the next week, Levi and I pretty much repeated this same ritual, except our time on the phone was cut much shorter due to my impending deadline for my research project. I only had until the 18th of December to get everything submitted-hypothesis, full research results, notes and my final presentation…Everything I had dedicated the last 4 months of my life to. I was already guaranteed to graduate but my performance and data would determine if I would be able to continue my work professionally and secure a job with ample funding. I barely even had time for a quick Skype chat over the weekend so I could at least see my lover’s face. I missed him so much it hurt but I tried my best not to let it show. I could see that Levi was also exhausted and slightly disappointed we couldn’t meet in person. He tried to hide it and to most people his poker-face would be sufficient, but I had memorized every nuance of his face, all of the slightest furrows he would make and each tiny twitch of his lips. I would be lying if I denied that it warmed my heart in the cold December to know that he missed me too.

The day before my final presentation, Levi actually called me and it was early evening. I almost wondered if something was wrong. He was quick to mention that he had no time for my worries and anxiety.

“I only have a few minutes before I need to get back to my meeting, brat. I wanted to make sure you weren’t fretting yourself into a nervous wreck tomorrow.”

“Of course not, you know I can handle anything” I lied and he saw right through that bullshit.

“Yeah, yeah dummy- no one would ever question your blind courage. You’re the only grown-ass man I know who would go dashing onto a busy street to save a dingy, dirty, stray kitten without even looking.”

“Hey, there wasn’t time to stop and think- the poor thing would have never made it and she wouldn’t be enjoying your warm bed every night instead of me.”

“Ha- no thanks to you, jerkface. It took me weeks to get her all cleaned up. And we’ll be moving in to our new place together after graduation. Anyway, stop getting me off track, I need to get back to my meeting soon. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid tonight so I am reminding you to go to bed early, get a good dinner for a change- not Ramen or Hot Pockets and make sure to have a light breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yes Mom,” I teased.

“Don’t sass me, Jaeger. I just need to make sure you’re in top shape. We don’t want you to jeopardize your future earning potential. I don’t think I could live with you if you were to become a leech.” 

“Hey, even if I can’t get my research funded right away, I would still work on the side. “

“I’m just teasing you brat. I know you wouldn’t want to be a ‘kept man’ either as you suggested to me before. I’m sure your research will get lots of funding. After all, you’re destined to save all of humanity one day with your studies, I just know it. Your ideas are always just crazy enough to work.”

“I just want to do what I can to help. If I can help eliminate all of the fatal diseases, the world will be a better place.”

“Yes it will and if anyone can do it, it will be you. But for now, go eat and get the fuck to bed.”

“Fine, I’m going!”

“Good luck, brat. Call me when it’s all over and let me know how it went. I have two meetings but I’ll call you back as soon as I am free if you get my voicemail.”

“I will. Good night, Mom.”

“Not funny Jaeger. But good night to you. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

I hung up the phone feeling a little less anxious about tomorrow. Too bad, all I have to eat in my apartment is Ramen and Hot Pockets. I know Levi wanted me to get a nutritious dinner and trust me, I wanted that too but for a student with limited time and money, there was not much available. I did the next best thing and ordered a pizza and got some veggies on it for added measure. 

I went to bed early and slept as much as possible. I was too paranoid to get a full night’s sleep, totally worried I might oversleep. But when I got up, it gave me plenty of time to prepare but still feel rested. I had some cereal and then headed off to my presentation.

After four hours of torture, I was finally able to leave the conference room at the medical research building at the university. I had given it my all, confident all of my data was sound and my hypothesis proven. I can’t believe how many professors and doctors had attended and almost all of them had posed numerous questions. I could only hope they were impressed with my answers. I was promised to have a full review before Christmas Eve so at least I wouldn’t have to worry for the holiday. Unless all my work was fully rejected outright, it wouldn’t ruin the holiday mood. But for me, the waiting is the worst. I really hoped someone at the presentation was impressed enough to offer me a position. Although right now, I am not sure that there was any more I could have done to convince them any further. I called Levi and let him know I was done. Fortunately he was at lunch, in between his two meetings. I told him honestly that I felt my performance was first-class and he congratulated me heartily. I could tell he would also be eagerly awaiting my results too, since it impacted where we would be getting our place together and other mundane things that a couple needed to consider.

Too soon he had to get back to his meeting and I felt that I had been physically and mentally drained from the pressure of the day. I went back to my apartment and just crashed, knowing I didn’t need to get up early the next morning.

Just 6 more days until Christmas. I was done with all of my work- just waiting for the final results. Levi still didn’t know if he would have to work Christmas Eve and I don’t know which I was more anxious about- my final results or not knowing if I could spend the entire holiday with my lover. Poor Levi was upset about it as well. He wished the client would just make up their minds already- his patience starting to run thin. Any other day wouldn’t have been a big deal but of course, they had to be uncertain about Christmas Eve of all days. I tried not to hound him about it since I could sense it was a sore spot with him now. But I still hinted at it occasionally, which just earned me nothing but a quick tongue-lashing. And I really preferred Levi’s tongue to do much more creative things.

Two more days flew past and we were getting down to the final crunch. Levi’s mood was in a constant state of pissed off at the client at this point and I couldn’t blame him in the least. It was really shitty for them not to decide with Christmas Eve only three days away. The client’s indecision had probably already cost us any chance of going somewhere nice for dinner- although I’d be just as happy at home with takeout as long as we could be together. It seemed like it had been forever since we had last had a chance to meet up, but knowing we’d be able to move in together after graduation made the separation now tolerable. I know most people wouldn’t think it was such a big deal to spend Christmas Eve together but it was a tradition for us. Hopefully to be continued for many of the years to come. For now I could only wish that we would know something soon before Levi’s anger gets to the critical level and someone ends up dead.

The next day was December 22 and it seems I got my wish. It’s always been a feast or famine in my life so when the flood of information pours in, I shouldn’t have been shocked. My first call that day was from Levi. His client finally made a decision and scheduled their meeting for 9am on Christmas Eve. They said they had to delay their choice to avoid scheduling conflicts, as the vice-president would be leaving the country. They just hadn’t been sure until now. So while Levi was still pissed off to have to work on Christmas Eve, he knew he should be done before lunch time, giving us the rest of the day together. We hung up the phone and I couldn’t help but feel the happiest I had in weeks. Little did I know that my next phone call would send my happiness level through the roof. 

I had just finished lunch when I received a call from the university. They had been contacted by one of the largest research facilities in the country and they were extremely interested in my work. My professor had recommended me to them last year and had just provided to them a brief description of my latest results. One of their top doctors had attended my presentation to get the full scope of what I had been working on. They seemed very interested so my professor gave me their contact information and told me they were anxious to speak to me about possible employment. I almost dropped the phone. Possible employment? I might actually have a job already lined up after graduation? I wouldn’t be a burden on Levi, who was all but guaranteed a position with his firm. They would be fools not to hire on an intern who had done so much for their company, but my situation was different. Positions with reputable research companies were hard to come by. So I quickly called them back to see what their offer was. I didn’t want to seem too eager but my excitement was hard to mask. I would probably accept even an offer to work in the mailroom if it meant getting in to the company.

I almost fainted when the gentleman on the phone told me what they were offering me. It did shock me into silence for a few moments and I am rarely at a loss for words. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Not only were they interested in my success with the growth hormone treatment, but they wanted to hire me on, fully fund my research for the next five years and they had a check ready to deposit into my account immediately as a sign-on bonus. My brain couldn’t even comprehend the amount of the bonus and I embarrassingly had to ask them to repeat the number.

“I’m sorry, I think my phone signal may have dropped for a moment. Would you please repeat that last sentence, sir?”

“Of course, we all know how spotty cell phones can be. I was saying that we have a $50,000 sign-on bonus check ready to deposit today if you are interested. Of course, we would understand Mr. Jaeger if you want some time to think about our offer.”

Not wanting to show that I was so excited I could have honestly pissed myself, “Well, I know it is a big decision. It is five years of my life after all and who knows what other new technologies would come along that might change the focus of my research. I don’t want to be locked into something that doesn’t provide the best results in the long run.”

“We understand that, of course. There is a clause in the contract that allows for such changes as long as you provide the proper documentation proving the need and benefit of such adjustments. We want you to be able to branch out and use whatever methods needed, conventional and non-conventional. I hope you can see how valuable we feel you are and how your work will impact humanity for the better for many years. We want to do what we can to bring you in and keep you onboard before some other recruiter snatches you up.”

Wow, how could I say no to one of the companies I wanted to work for since I got into this line of study. I would have the support and financing to do what I always wanted. On top of the fact that this company was one of the highest respected in its research- known for its integrity and ethical values. It was like a dream come true. “I don’t think I need any more time, sir. I accept your offer and would be honored to work for you.”

“Excellent Mr. Jaeger, we will email over the contract for your review. No rush, we know it’s the holidays. So after the New Year, just make sure you send it back to us with any proposed addendums so we can review those together. Then we can set up your starting date. In the meantime, which bank do you use? We’ll go ahead and wire your bonus to you within 2 hours.”

I gave the man on the other line the name of my bank, we wished each other a “Happy Holidays” and then hung up. I had to sit down- the adrenaline rush still coursing through me and I felt slightly dizzy. I had gotten a job – guaranteed for five years with one of the best companies in the country and $50,000 would be in my bank account in 2 hours. I have never even imagined having that much money in my account at one time. Suddenly, a whole, new world of possibilities opened up. I would leave most of it untouched in savings to gain interest but I was going to take a nice chunk of it for this Christmas. In the past few years, Levi has always gotten me something expensive and elegant since he earned a nice Christmas bonus at his internship. My research position was all mostly volunteer work, so I was never able to reciprocate. This year would be different and I couldn’t wait to spoil my lover. 

I only had two days to plan for Christmas Eve. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, I just needed to enlist the help of someone who could assist me in the preparations and also help me set up the surprise for Levi. There was only one person capable of this job and that was Hanji Zoe.

“Hey Hanji, it’s Eren. How are you?”

“Eren! I’m amazing- how about you? Ready for the holidays?”

I had to turn the volume down on my phone about 3 bars before I could continue. I always forgot that Hanji always came through extra loud and clear no matter if I had a weak signal.

“Well, I thought I was ready but due to some recent developments today, I need to make some plans in a hurry. And I need your help to do it. This will all be a surprise to Levi, so I need you to promise me that even though you will interact with him in getting this all set up, you can’t let him know what is going on, ok?”

“Oooooooh. Surprises and covert operations are my specialty. You know Levi hates surprises though, right?”

“I know. Neither of us do, but I am hoping he’ll make an exception in this one case.”

I explained to Hanji what she needed to do in as much detail as possible. I didn’t give her all of the information just in case Levi caught on and tried to beat the truth out of her. They did work at the same firm and she would have just the right access to initiate my little plan, but I didn’t want her to know the real reason behind what I was planning. Basically, I needed her to tell Levi that he had another meeting to attend to on Christmas Eve once the real one was done that morning. She would give him an address of a place I planned to book for us for a few days. Once he arrived, I would have already taken care of all of the other minute details. I couldn’t wait to get everything set up- I had so many wonderful options in mind. At the end of the call, Hanji promised me to do her best to make this the finest Christmas/birthday celebration ever for Levi and both of us were giggling like two high school girls. It was pathetic but cute at the same time.

I ran on pure adrenaline the rest of the day, making all of the necessary preparations, trying not to leave out any particulars. I was torn between being practical which was in my nature not ever being wealthy and my desire to present Levi with the finest things money could buy. When I actually came out under budget when all was tallied up, I was ecstatic. I would just have to pick up some things tomorrow and everything would be ready for Christmas Eve. 

That evening, I received my nightly call from Levi when he got home from work.

“So lazybones, enjoyed your day lounging about your apartment? Hope you don’t get too comfortable since you’ll need to start pounding the pavement for a job once you graduate.”

“Yes, I know,” I replied quickly and softly. I wasn’t going to reveal my new job, as that was part of the surprise but I needed to get off the subject quickly before I gave myself away. Levi always said I keep my heart on my sleeve for anyone to see. He knew I had a hard time telling a half-truth or keeping something from him.

“Anyway, brat. I have some bad news.”

I thought I knew what that news was already if Hanji had done her part, but I acted curious anyway. “What happened?”

“Hanji came to me today and told me that one of my current clients needed to have an emergency meeting tomorrow afternoon, when I am finished with my first meeting in the morning. I can’t believe this shit. Those assholes want to meet on Christmas Eve of all days and there is no way to know how long they will want to drag that shit out. Gah! I am so pissed right now.”

“There’s still a chance the meeting won’t go too long right? We should still be able to see each other that evening at least.”

“ I am not even sure. Depends on how the meeting goes, but they want to meet at some tiny, remote place I have never heard of and it’s a fucking hour long drive to get there. At least have the fucking courtesy to have the meeting close by. What if we get a lot of snow. I might get stuck there. That and there is no way in hell, I’ll be able to make it to the reservation I just set up at Chez Michel for the two of us for dinner. I’ll have to cancel it now after I was finally able to get one yesterday when a last-minute opening popped up. I really wanted us to be somewhere special for what I had planned. Now it’s all fucked up!”

“Oh no,” I tried my best to feign sadness at this news. “that’s awful. I’m so sorry they are forcing you to have two meetings on Christmas Eve. I don’t want anything else for Christmas than to spend it with you.” At least that was the truth. I felt horribly for making Levi so angry at this new “meeting” but it was the only way I could think of to get him where I wanted him without suspecting anything.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sappy-pants. I feel the same, you know. But tough shit, I already bought you a nice gift at least.”

I could only chuckle slightly, knowing that this was the man I loved so much with all of his crude sassiness that floated on the surface of a sweet heart of gold. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is.”

“You better, I am not returning it.”

“OK, I better get some sleep, I have some last minute errands to run tomorrow.”

“Alright brat, don’t exert yourself too much. That’s my job.”

“I won’t. I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night.”

We hung up and I was confident he didn’t suspect a thing. Tomorrow I would pick up what I had ordered online and then I would just have to wait for the afternoon of Christmas Eve. 

The next morning, I was happy, nervous, excited and who knows what else, all at the same time. My head was actually buzzing and my heart racing as I got ready to run out and finish my errands early, hoping to avoid the majority of last minute procrastinators. I had already taken care of almost of the details, now I just needed to pick up Levi’s gift that I had ordered online and hope it looked as nice in person as it had on the screen. I hated to make a very personal and important purchase like that, but with such limited time to pick it out, I could only hope it would suit him.

When I arrived at the quaint little shoppe, my nervousness abated. I thought it was breathtakingly beautiful like the person who would be receiving it. I thanked the gentleman at the counter profusely and wished him a Merry Christmas. I made a few little last minute stops to pick up a few tiny indulgences since I was still under with my Christmas budget and it felt so liberating to be able to splurge on a teeny luxury or two. I was certainly not used to indulging myself but it was so refreshing to be able to pamper the one dearest to me. 

I got back to my apartment in plenty of time, and performed a thorough cleaning, knowing that Levi would kick my ass if he happened to come over and saw any mess. It was amazing about how he had changed my perception of what ‘clean’ actually was. I was previously content with picking up stuff off the floor and doing laundry once a month and calling my place fresh and tidy. Now I was aware of how to make the place clinically sterile to Levi’s standards if need be. 

After a thorough shower, I gathered up all I needed to bring with me the next day hoping for a momentous Christmas Eve. I didn’t want to forget anything. Everything had to be perfect.

Our quick phone call that night was basically just to check in with each other as Levi had to leave early the next morning for his first meeting. I could still sense his anger and disappointment in his voice about having to cancel the reservations and I tried my best to lighten the mood and provide support and encouragement for success in his first meeting. He said he was ready to get in and do what was needed in record time for both appointments so he could get back to spend some time with me. I told him he was too good to me and I couldn’t wait to hopefully see him tomorrow at some point.

Christmas Eve dawned bright and full the next morning. It was a beautiful scenic drive to the place I had chosen, slightly remote but not too far away and hopefully very cozy. It started to snow lightly, so everything had a slightly, glittered appearance as the occasional sun beam peaked through the clouds. When I arrived at the bed and breakfast, I was greeted by a lovely older couple who showed me around to the rear of the main building to a little detached cottage. They unlocked the door and handed me the key, offering to help me with my parcels, but I refused since I was capable of handling them myself. The décor of the cottage was perfect. Lots of hardwood furniture with a modern, clean look. There was a beautiful stone fireplace already ablaze and a majestic blue spruce Christmas tree in the corner, lit up in hues of silver and red. I couldn’t have asked for a more intimate, romantic locale to spend the holiday. The couple then showed me the way to the bedroom and bath which was furnished with a gorgeous four-poster king-sized bed, a huge whirlpool tub and separate shower. There was also a tiny fireplace in here as well to ward off the chill. 

They also showed me the tiny kitchenette, which perfectly suited my needs. I had brought a few things to snack on- some of Levi’s favorites as well as some traditional French food and wine. Once they were satisfied I knew where everything was, the couple left me with their number in case I needed anything before they delivered breakfast to the cottage the next morning. I assured them I was fine and set about some additional precautionary cleaning. I then arranged some of the food as creatively as I could. Everything looked and smelled perfect. Now I just needed to try to be patient and keep my pounding heart from leaping out of my chest as I waited for Levi to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I paced from the living room to the bedroom a hundred times in an effort to calm down a little. I also checked and rechecked every tiny detail of my preparations and if a speck of dust had dared to land on anything, I thing I would have attacked it. Ha! Attack on dust. I really was nervous, thinking about crazy things like dust.

Part of it, I knew was due to the fact that I had no idea when Levi would appear. He had told me his first meeting was at 9am and they had hoped to be done by noon, but you could never predict how long this sort of thing would take. The drive here would take about an hour so if all went well with the meeting, he would be arriving any minute.  
So I continued to pace around the little cottage, fantasizing about Levi’s reaction. At first, only positive, warm things came to mind, but once I started thinking about him getting angry or upset over the whole thing, I had to stop my daydreams. I couldn’t bear to think that we might end up having an argument over this; I had just wanted to surprise him.

Finally after an hour later, I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps crunching through snow, heading towards the cottage. I ran to the bathroom, just to check my appearance in the mirror real quick and then ran back to the door, waiting for a knock. This was it- time to brace myself.

Knock, knock.

I opened the door, a little more forcefully than I should have and saw a very shocked expression from my boyfriend who had already accumulated a slight sprinkling of snow on his head , lashes and shoulders from the walk from the main building to here. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but remained quiet. 

I guess that was my cue to break the silence. “Surprise! Merry Christmas Levi!” I hugged him and led him inside.

He remained mute while he took off his jacket and gloves and wiped the snow from his shoes on the mat by the door. He turned back towards me and I couldn’t quite read the look in his steely eyes. It was unnerving since it could have just been confusion or seething rage. I sure hoped it was the former but I knew my deception could cause me to be the recipient of Levi’s wrath. Guess I better figure out which it is now, since the anxiety is about to kill me.

“Levi?”

“Eren? What the hell is all of this? Why the fuck are you here at this meeting? Where is everyone else?” He definitely seemed annoyed.

“Well… I’m so sorry but there wasn’t really a second meeting today. I wanted to surprise you so we could be here together for Christmas Eve and Christmas day.”  
“So you made up an elaborate ruse with Hanji to get me to come way the hell up here. Why didn’t you just ask me? And you know what’s worse? You had me all upset over nothing. I fucking actually broke down and cried when I found out about this shitty, fake meeting thinking I may not get to see you on Christmas Eve. I knew it was so important to you and I was so distressed that I might have to disappoint you on our anniversary. Which you probably totally forgot about, you jerkface.”

OK, now I know he is pissed. I knew he wouldn’t be pleased but had not expected this reaction. I felt awful; I never wanted him to cry because of me. I got closer to him and embraced him as tightly as I could, our hearts both beating quickly. “ Levi, I’m so very sorry. I just wanted this to be a surprise- to set it up by myself so it could be all for you. And of course I didn’t forget our anniversary. That’s the main reason I wanted this to be special. Come over here to the table, I want to show you something. I picked one thing that was momentous from each of our previous anniversaries.”

“What are you talking about brat?”

“You’ll see. You say I forget things a lot and I admit with all of my research lately, I do forget to take out the trash, leave my phone at home sometimes, misplace my notes and other stuff like that. But in the last six years we have been together, I remember all the things that make every day with you special.”

“Eren, if you think a tableful of random food is romantic...”

“Wait, I’ll explain. Here, let me pour you a cup of Hot Cocoa. This one is my favorite from the night we got together. Both of us hadn’t gone home for the holidays and it was very quiet and lonely at the dorm. I went to the little café right off of campus on Christmas Eve to take my mind off of my loneliness. You were sitting there alone, looking absolutely beautiful with a cup of Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and candy cane sprinkles on it. It looked so festive and warm, I ordered one for myself. No one else was in the café and when I sat down to drink it, I wished that I could get to know you. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. I had just seen you for the first time, but I felt an instant connection. And then my wish came true. Your laptop battery was about to die and I was sitting at the only table near a power outlet. You came over and asked if you could sit there so you could plug your computer in. From there, we spent the rest of the night drinking Hot Cocoa and talking about everything and nothing at all. Me being the arrogant, pompous brat I was, asked you out on a date the next day, which you said was your birthday and you had nothing else better to do than have dinner with a shitty brat. I’ve been desperately in love with you ever since.”

“Hmph- you always were way too forward for your own good but it worked out in this case.”

“If I had never found the courage that night to ask you out, who knows where I would be now. And I probably would have never tried new things. Like this sandwich, the Croque Monsieur. Our 2nd Christmas together, you took me to that quaint French restaurant and I had one of these.”

“Ha- I remember you just pointed to some random menu item since you didn’t understand any of it. You were so happy when it arrived at the table and it wasn’t something weird like snails or balls.”

“Yeah, you laughed hysterically at me since I couldn’t read it.”

“Of course, it was very entertaining to watch you try to read French. I would have helped if you hadn’t been too stubborn to ask. If I recall, I got quite a chuckle from you the next year too. Is that why you have chocolate chip cookies here on the table?”

“I knew you would never let me live that one down. Our third Christmas together and I only wanted to bake some nice cookies for us and have them fresh and gooey from the oven. Too bad I burnt them to a crisp when I got distracted by a phone call.”

“Your apartment stunk for a week of cookie flambé and the next year I just bought us a bunch of petit fours to prevent you from getting any more crazy ideas about trying to bake anything.”

“They were so delicious so I went back to that same place and bought our favorite flavors again for tonight.”

“ You drove all the way over to the French Bakery just to get petit fours?”

“I would drive to the end of the world to get you something you were craving, mon amour.”

“Oh, so now you want to try to seduce me with the few French words you’ve picked up from me?”

“Hmmm, maybe? Would you prefer German? I got some stollen bread for us too, just like last year’s Christmas celebration. You were pleasantly surprised when you finally tried some.”

“If someone hadn’t called it a Fruitcake of sorts, I would have tried it sooner. Who the fuck wants to willingly eat a Fruitcake?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know how else to describe it. And last year you told me that you really wished to get a Buche De Noel for Christmas like you had as a child. As luck would have it, the French Bakery had one left over when I picked up the petit fours. So I was extremely happy I could make that wish come true for you.”

“Eren, you are a sappy, hopeless romantic. But I love you anyway.”

“Does this mean you forgive me for the little white lie to get you up here? I am really sorry about that.”

“How could I stay mad at you when you went through all of this trouble for me? By the way, how the hell were you able to afford all of this with your indentured servitude salary?”

“I got a job. Not just any job but one with one of the best research firms in the country. They gave me a huge sign-on bonus. I’m so excited to work for them.”

“Eren, that’s wonderful. Congratulations. I hope you didn’t do some stupid ass thing and waste your entire bonus on me.”

“Oh no, I saved the majority of it- I just wanted to pamper you a little bit with it being our anniversary, your birthday and Christmas. Lots of amazing things to celebrate. And this place was just too sweet to pass up. It’s warm and festive and private.”

“I wasn’t expecting this- I didn’t pack an overnight bag or anything, brat.”

“Don’t worry old man, I packed your essentials. Work is done, school is almost done and we have nothing else to worry about except ourselves for a few days.”

We both finished up our mugs of Hot Cocoa and I pulled Levi close and reached down for a kiss. We walked over to the couch to sit down next to the fire, the gentle heat washing over us and the glow of the flames creating a mesmerizing light show. 

“Eren, since it’s our anniversary and Christmas Eve, I wanted to give you my gift.”

“Oh, ok, I have your gift right here too.”

“Do you mind if I give you yours first?”

“It’s your birthday on top of our anniversary and Christmas, so I think I should give you yours first.”

“Eren, I’ve been waiting to give this to you for a long time now, waiting for just the right moment.”

“I want you to have your gift first- it’s only fair. Or we can…”

“Eren!”

“Yes?”

Levi’s face is quite serious and I don’t even see where he pulled the box from. But before I know it, there is a small, black velvet box in his outstretched hands. Somehow, I have also gotten my blue velvet box out from my pocket and was holding it out for Levi.

“Should we just go at the same time?”

We both looked at the tiny boxes and then back to each other. Realization and surprise formed in both of our eyes. It felt like we were frozen in time, staring at each other in shock.

I broke the silence first, “Does your gift mean the same as mine?”

“If we are both hoping that we say ‘yes’ after seeing it, then yes. They both mean the same thing.”

When I heard that, all my fears and insecurities melted away. I think I smiled, my biggest and most goofy smile ever. I all but tackled Levi into a tight hug and exclaimed “Of course I will marry you!”

“Dumbass! Not so tight.” I guess Levi preferred to show me rather than verbalize his reply like the dignified gentleman he is and answered with a loving kiss that seemed to last forever. The kiss tasted of creamy, warm chocolate, like our very first one from 6 years ago, except that one had been timid and tenuous, full of potential, forging the way for either heartache or perfection. This one was full of all of the wonderful promises of a lifetime together.

 

When we finally broke apart, we opened our boxes. Levi had chosen a beautiful double platinum band, with four channeled emeralds on top and four channeled black diamonds on the bottom. He placed it on my ring finger tenderly and it sparkled brilliantly as I stared at it in awe. The ring I had purchased was also a platinum band but single to grace his long, slender finger with alternating diamonds and alexandrite that changed their fiery colors at random with the light. My hand shook just slightly as I positioned it where it belonged. Both rings fit well and actually complemented each other. Like they were meant to be part of a complete set- diverse and exquisite-just like Levi and I.

We both just sat on the couch admiring our rings for a few moments, basking in the euphoria of knowing that we were now fiancés. Levi turned to me and placed ghost kisses along my neck. “So does this place come with a nice bed?”

“Of course, that was one of main reasons I chose this place. Come on, let me show you the huge bed and there’s also a wonderful whirlpool tub made for two if you want to get all squeaky clean before we totally muss each other up.” I took Levi’s hand in mine and led him to the bedroom. He looked around quickly, trying to decide if he wanted to waste time on the tub or just head straight to the four-poster bed. I got his answer soon enough as he all but tackled me onto the bed, positioning himself on top of me.

“We can soak later on, I must have you right now!”

Levi claimed my mouth with his. His warm tongue dancing and exploring mine to its heart’s content. We kissed each other breathless until Levi moved down to my neck. As he bit down on the soft flesh of my shoulder, deft fingers started relieving me of clothing and I was returning the favor as quickly as possible. My mind was already slipping away as my body started taking over, getting harder by the moment and soon feeling the unmistakable arousal of my lover as well against my leg.   
Soon, we were both fully naked, and I was grateful for the warmth emanating from the fireplace, as the evening was definitely getting colder. We wouldn’t need it once we got into the full throes of lovemaking but for now, the warm feeling of the flames against my bare skin made me that much more sensitive. 

Levi straddled me at my waist, leaning down to rub his hands from my shoulders and down my chest, teasingly brushing over my nipples occasionally. I held him behind his firm and sweet ass and could only gaze in awe at the chiseled perfection before me. Levi was truly a classic beauty- a perfect example of grace and muscle. I pulled myself up so I could latch onto one of his pink nubs, licking and biting down on his nipple as I ran my hands up from his rear to his back. I didn’t think it was possible, but I could feel us both getting harder where our crotches were touching. Foreplay is wonderful but both of us were getting impatient very quickly. I pulled myself up even more to steal a few more hot chocolate flavored kisses as I reached over to the nightstand to get our lube. 

“Levi, do you want to ride me tonight or would you prefer to take me?” I wanted to leave it up to him since it is his special day we are celebrating.

“Fuck Eren, you look so wanton and needy under me, and you already have me so horny I can feel myself already loosening up. I need to ride you tonight.”

“Ohhh Levi, you are so sexy when you ride me, the show you give me is as amazing, as is the feeling of your sweet ass pulling me deeper inside.”

I lube up my fingers and prepare him, slowly at first to build up the pleasure and then wider and faster until he is begging for me.

“Eren, I need your cock now. I can’t wait any more.”

I grab a condom from the nightstand and carefully place it on while Levi gets ready to impale himself on it. He lowers himself onto me slowly, inch by inch. The calm before the storm as he adjusts to my girth. Once he is ready, he nods slightly, throws his head back and rides me like a champion. Muscles flexing, skin flapping and the sexy sounds coming from both us as the pleasure mounts.

“Levi, I want to hear you scream! Please don’t hold back- we have plenty of privacy here.”

“I’m not going to hold back by any means,” he panted back at me with a deep, breathy voice.

He slams himself down on me over and over, hitting just the spot he wants, moaning louder each time. I can’t even try to match his thrusts, I am only glad I can manage to get deeper on every few tries when I give it everything I have to reach up to meet him. I am getting close to the edge and I can sense Levi is too; he doesn’t even seem to need extra stimulation to his cock; the assault on his prostate is enough to undo him tonight.

Our moans get more intense and louder with each moment and Levi announces he is about to finish.

“Come all over us, mon amour!” I scream as he starts to let go, covering us both with his warmth and chanting my name as he does. The clenching of his ass gets tighter and I soon follow with my own climax, unable to even form his name on my lips. I can only pant and moan in pleasure as I try to come down from the amazing high I get with Levi.

Somehow, Levi has the strength to move and lifts himself up as I pull out. I retrieve the towels waiting by the bedside so we can clean up somewhat without having to leave the bed. Neither of us want to separate as we cuddle up closer, our hands entwined, enjoying the aterglow. 

“Levi, you have made me the happiest man alive tonight. I love you so much.”

“Hmph, I love you too, brat. You're the one who granted all of my Christmas wishes. I can’t wait to start planning the wedding.”

I signed in content, “Yeah, me too. There’s just one thing that we have to serve at the wedding though.”

“And just what is that, my dearest?”

“Hot Cocoa” I replied as I sought out my lover’s lips so I could get another taste of that sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late- Had some computer issues on Christmas day. Hope you enjoyed this little touch of holiday spirit and fluff! Thanks so much for reading and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 2nd part will be up tomorrow.


End file.
